fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Characters
The following is a list of all the characters, both original and copyrighted, that are being used by our members: StaffofMoonlite Artemis Kur Chandni Kapoor Ivaldi Lite (deceased) Polaris Artix Laetia Ada Legard Myke G Ignis Mirrikh Avanisca Tyran Smita Singhania Karan Andhera Amaranthia Arella Yuria Dracosonian Poonam Futura Kritika Mahadevi Primaya Mahadevi Kalid C. Ivolt Calin Zilver_Hawk Alphonsus Monroe Isaak Deng Rallentando Zilver Hawk Franz von Grieg Jasmine Sinclair Pythicus Garrick Anastasia Silverwing Tak Aeraphym Jesse Kidd William Lyon Mark Dane Roark Mason Armand Svelto Rory Skirm Abigail "Abby" Hunter Joseph Dorian West Braveheart Peter Oracion Arthur Dorian Georgiana "George" Oruro Nathanial Renoir Frederic Gage Garrick Valen Nicanor Dmitrius "Dmitri" Aurelius Elizabeth Dorian Rodney McNaughton Theodore "Theo" Maddox R.L. "Lance" Hawk Astrid Johansson Tai Blossom Recia Hunter Nahian Aerrowstep Ceil Aurelius Amaaia Aerrowstep Marisol Pais HeartOfPinkSol Vicky Walia Stephen Dare Shane Underwood Tess Tyler Ganga Walia Shabd Sareen Billy Raynor Ace Urran Blaze Ina Krrish Mehra Maya Ina Bianca Arora Vivan Malhotra Indraneil Singhania Tia Rai Aisha Sharma Anu Rai Andrew Hornby Daksh Singhania Barkha Rai Maan Choudhary Mahie Dhami Natalee Hewitt Meghna Mathur Isabella Wildfire Romeo Sonner Kabir Khan Farah Khan Dabangg Abhay Dhingra Madan Choudhary Malika Choudhary Selene Lopez Sid Verma Meera Walia Dian Sahil Ranyal Veer Ranyal Amanda2324 Akuma Nian Ronin Zander Brent Cute Emagine Sonalan Colten Fist Flower Xyon Yenpai Udonna Oryn Hiraishin Rakurai Tenka Star Keith Kouha Youkou Kishuna (CC) Dot Wakko Yakko Enjyu Gray Lienna Ryo Sakuro Ureksa Ramuri Samantha Tyram Windwarrior234 Alan Allison Takato Todd Ruki Jenrya Wong Luke Farin Miles Grover Shane Simmons Kendall Carter Melissa Regale Takeru Takaishi Raine Sage Hinari Minamoto Henry Alvi Hope Estheim Teruo Yagami Sahra Gennai Aturo Kari Aisuru Jake Gruesen Melina Malsvir Hikari Yagami Lloyd Irving Xavier Black Juno Lascavir Sandra Solstone Keiko Kusobaki Tyson Grants Richie Anderson Hailey Butcher Taiki Kudou Chiaki Akumi Shiuchon Wong Chad Roggers Hiroshi Nonaka Takara Matsuda Toshiro Matsuda Tatiana Romania Genis Sage Colette Brunel Ruca Milda Agatha Granger Jaarin Wong Rinchei Wong Connor Mallen Roa Nashion Portia Ragnitelli Matt Brown Tony Vegas Koh Makuchi Sayo Siuchi Shu Kutobara Kizuna Mazashi Zenjirou Tsurugi Akari Hinomoto Jihl Nabaat Yamaki Mitsuo Asura Milda V-13 RedWorld Grest Daniel Themis Gale Aaron Mishka Hyginus Ira Lady Kitade Tormod (CC) Adohi Koric Koric Wolfguarde Tsukirastrasz (Tsuki) Francesca Wolfguarde Gavin Orchid Frances Axel Glacierr_twilite Sydni Rojate HarrPWNSall Terris Griff Crest Voyat Sava Shyvos Nara Strex Grevan Dran Graff Gerris Phantess Mala Preal Seves Croba Cory Fias Fisk Griff Infis Fullos Julian Grand Trace Mayzer Rachel Vey falseMessiah Ryan Cross Sam Rexler Johnathan Ariali Felton Idriss gothicunicorn Jake Kuse DRTJR Doc Petronio Benzali Gemini Mondain Valeria Latro Osric Conan Shydow Sara Rache Zelda Doc Estefan Benzali Sandahl Shydow Noah Doc James Braddock Kate Scott Mentok shadoweh Vayne Capitan_Planet305 Shide Y. Chojio Heimach Issac Belminade Ada Tarika Darkov Coraline Alphonse Ivan Ranmbo Keiko Victorino Nakito Makanachi GeneralAstra Safred Marxaime Remulas Kedray Lloyd Reed (CC) Alistaire Legault (CC) Abelia Ganonoa Christophe Jack Carman Alna Danforth Lazian Wyvernlord_Firion Kurmash Xruan Garn Iris Rikis Faran Ergrash Zaanga Iroit Flame Hranis Ratrine Firion Chrys (Mask) Huma Cylor Bloodbane Cyan Bloodbane Elia Kenna Sal Neeva Dragalis Prof. Luster Luxali Dragalis Rerkios Dragalis panahinuva Caius Everto Zeman Marks Erlen Helve Temer Mars Zeist NaglfarTheImpaler Nayrene Mana BlackPhoenix Gallahad Cicero Tybalt Polonius Sirius Jeremiah Laertes Philemon/Voltimand Luciana Lucian Galadriel Archimedes Montague Orion Vernon Seth Adam Helena Shannon Rosaline Scarus James Josiah Ezekiel Thomas Elegost Julia 'Pokegirl302' Alexis Alex RoyLover Julius Wren Quentin Zect Sullivan Yzach janus_006 Janus Byrne Trueblood WilsonKieranKitsune Lloyd Terada Cassandra Avalon Aeolous Famfrit DarkHaseo Hayato Rokudo Usami Yagami Alex Burnside Lai Galewind Luke Yukari Hoshina Jamie Skyshot Wataru Gaiabane Amaya Sakurazaki Kai Hiwatari Hikaru Ishida Taiki Granger Terrell Haseo Darkshadow Afon Kaien Kurosaki Ulrich Franz Wildclaw Daiki Sera Kief Felix bankai Bradley Kaya_Yatao1992 Cenna bamf Kazzak Asroth Auni Tara Sheik Rucus Jesse Torith Slash Faris Atarius Carlos Farin TroublefireKitten Yuki Shinhou blizzardcaster Aizen Lex Sterling Denzel Stormwind drluiginursedaisy Sven Luu Dark_Sage Naopi﻿